She Will Be Loved
by persistentxwishes
Summary: Emma and Sean are back together, and couldn't be happier. Until Sean makes a mistake, and falls in love with one person you would least expect....Emma's mom. Completed
1. The Letter

**She Will Be Loved**

_**A/N- Hey!!! I thought it would be interesting to write this story. It started when I was listening to "She Will Be Loved", by Maroon 5. Then I watched the music video, and BAM!!!! There was the plot to my next Fan Fiction, "She Will Be Loved". Enjoy!!!**_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own "She Will Be Loved", Maroon 5 does! I also do NOT own Degrassi! Although, owning Jake Epstein, would be awesome!!!

"Emma, I screwed up, I don't know what to do, I need someone who can take care of me, and love me. It was a mistake giving you up. I broke your heart, and walked all over it like some pompous jerk. I was an ass, a bastard, a liar, and a coldhearted person. There is no one else Emma, no one but you. I need you in my life. You have been hurt, and so have I. Ellie was nothing, all I thought about was you. I understand if you don't want me back, I understand if you wonder why I wrote this, but I love you, and I respect you decision.

I love you,

Sean Cameron

P.S. If you do forgive me, and want to talk, come to The Dot around 4:30 after school."

* * *

Why? Why did he have to keep on breaking my heart? I did still love him, I never stopped loving

him, everyone, including him thought that we were through, but now it's obvious, that through his

letter, he always did love me. After Sean became emancipated his life spun out of control. I saw

how he obviously couldn't handle living alone, and pitied him, I wanted to hold him, but I

couldn't show it. Chris cheated on me, big surprise huh? I had no emotion towards him, he was

just a rebound. He knew about the way I looked at Sean, the way I wanted him back on the

inside, he knew. Sean shortly after broke up with Ellie, she became too much for him to handle

apparently. Sean, got his life straightened out, he started to care about school again, and didn't

break the law as much anymore, he slowly started to become the Sean that I had loved all that

time ago. Take him back though? I don't know, he broke my heart, I never thought that I would

be able to love again. But he stayed there, deep in my heart, beneath all that hate I had for him,

that beat of love. A tear was now forming, and rolled down my cheek. Manny slowly walked up

next to me, and waved her hand in front of my face, I didn't even notice. "Earth to Emma!!" She

shouted. She stared at me, "Oh my god, you're crying, why? Emma? Hello, please answer me!"

I just kept staring at the letter, the neatness; he had obviously spent a lot of time on this letter.

Manny and I have been friend forever, she always knew when I was upset, but then she became

someone else, and got a huge ego out of her knew looks and personality. Then she got pregnant,

and was alone, Craig, the father, wanted the child more than anything, and when Manny decided

to get an abortion I was angry, but understood that it was her decision. Needless to say Craig

flipped, he was angry with her, and I stopped him, she was my friend, and it was her choice.

(A/N- I saw AWH, so that's how I know about the whole Manny being pregnant thing.)

"Emma, call me later okay, when you're not so out of it." She walked away leaving me with my

thoughts. I finally wiped away my tear, and packed my stuff. I slowly closed my locker, and

started my way toward The Dot.


	2. Together Again

**She Will Be Loved**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own "She Will Be Loved", or Degrassi!!!**_

I held my breath, I looked down at my watch, 4:33, I knew she wouldn't come, I knew writing

that letter was a mistake. Then I saw her walk in, she looked beautiful, _"Okay Sean, calm _

_yourself."_ She saw me, and just stared for what seemed like hours, but the expression in her

eyes was not hate, it was love, I could somehow tell. She slowly walked over, and sat down.

Spinner came up to us to take our order, he was finally relieved of his duties of "Dish Pig". "Hi,

welcome to The Dot. How may I..." he saw who we were, and chuckled, he cleared his throat,

and continued, "...help you?" I just stared at him, I sighed, "I'll have a coke, Emma." She looked

at me, then looked away, "I don't want anything, thank you." Spinner shrugged his shoulders,

and looked at me, "One Coke, coming up." Emma finally looked back at me when he left, she

opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. "Emma..." I said, breaking the ice. "Thank you for

coming, and I-I love you," I took her hand, and she didn't pull back or flinch, "I'm a moron, I

though that I was cool, that I was some bad ass, but I didn't think about how much I would hurt

you, and-and how much it would hut me too." I now had tears forming at my eyes, Emma did

too. She finally spoke, "Sean, you hurt me so bad, I wanted to hurt you too, but I never stopped

loving you." She leaned in and kissed me, I kissed back, I stroked her hair, and I wanted nothing

more than to be with her forever. Spinner, never did come with my Coke, he must have seen us,

and figured I didn't want it anymore. Emma and I walked out hand in hand. When we reached

Emma's house, she wanted me to stay, so she showed me around to the back of her house, and

we snuck into her room through the window leading down to her laundry room. She led me to

her bed, she looked at me, I knew what was going to happen. I woke up, Emma was looking

right at me, she had a smile on her face. I looked around her room, our clothes discarded on the

floor, the condom wrapper in the garbage, the condom wrapped neatly in a tissue. Our hands

were laced separating us, "Are you happy?" she asked me. "I can't recall a time in my life when I

wasn't, you're my everything." We kissed again. Suddenly, Emma's door creaked open, "Em,

are you down there?" It was Spike, shit! We jumped up and dressed at the speed of light. Out of

breath, Emma yelled, "Yeah, mom, it's just me and Sean." "Sean?" Spike asked, and came

down. "Hi Sean! How have you been?" I looked up, "Fine, and how have you been Mrs. Nel- I

mean, Simpson." "Good, just call me Spike," she smiled, and I saw where Emma got her good

looks from. _"What? Sean, you don't, you don't like Emma's mom? No way, I'm you're not _

_like that, or are you?"_ Emma and I thought it would be best if I left, so I went upstairs, and I

said my goodbyes to Spike, but not Snake, he was still at school for a meeting. I walked home,

my thoughts racing, did I like Emma's mom, sure, as a friend, but _like_? That whole night I

couldn't stop thinking about her. I didn't get it! I loved Emma! Didn't I? I tossed and turned, but

I couldn't sleep, I kept seeing Spikes face. I shot up, _"You just had the greatest day with _

_Emma, you made love to her, and you can't stop thinking about her mom? Snap out of _

_it!"_ I finally dozed off, and I had a dream about Emma and I making love, then Emma's face

changed, I was now making love to Spike. It was intense, I shot awake. I was covered in sweat,

I couldn't believe what just happened, the odd thing, is that I liked it.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N- So to get the gist so far, Emma and Sean are back together, but Sean has his eyes set on someone else! We'll find out more in the next chapter of... "She Will Be Loved". I need at least 10 reviews, to know if this is worth making another chapter, soooooooo REVIEW!!!**_


	3. Lust

**_A/N: Sorry these chaps took so long, but they're here now so voila!_**

I woke up this morning happier than usual. It was only 6:15, I had a good hour to get ready

before I had to get to school. I stretched, and smiled to myself, _"You just had the most _

_wonderful night of your life, you gave your virginity to someone truly special," _I smiled

once more, and happily jumped out of bed. Before I got back together with Sean, I would wake

up late, and sulk around. Now I was bouncy and full of spunk. As soon as I was done doing my

hair, and surprisingly my make-up, I skipped upstairs, and pecked my mom on the cheek. Snake

was gone again, he was never around anymore, and mom was depressed lately. "Woah,

someone sure is happy this morning," she said smiling, "I'm glad to see you're back up to

speed." "Well, I'm just more, energetic now that-" I started but was cut off. "Sean is back in

your life again?" my mom asked holding up the used condom, then dropping on the table. I was

turning red, and I was shocked. Her smile had immediately faded from her face, _"Oh great, a _

_lecture!"_ She walked around, deciding what to say, I felt like I was being interrogated for a

mass murder. "Emma, I'm glad you practiced safe sex, but I wanted you to wait!" she cried,

"Honestly, what if the condom had broke, you would be where I was with you 15 years ago! I

just don't want you to make decisions you'll regret." I sat there, and I understood her, it was her

parenting duty, she had to look out for me, maybe now wasn't the right time to tell her I was on

the pill. I originally got on it to regulate my period so I wouldn't have so many, but now I guess it

was meant for sex. "Mom, I know, and I just wanted to tell you, that I'm on the pill, and I'm

fine!" She stared at me, "You're on the pill? Why?" she asked. "I originally got it to-to regulate

my period, but now I guess..." I stammered. "You guess what? Now you can have sex

whenever, wherever, with whoever?" she was almost yelling, but she didn't seem mad, just

disappointed, and that hurt so much worse. "Just go to school, I'll deal with you later." She

didn't even look at me, as I left. I grabbed my lunch and headed out the door.

* * *

I really couldn't think, Spike was still on my mind, what the hell?! I didn't love Spike; it was a

lust that needed to be fulfilled somehow. I was happy with Emma, but I felt like I needed Spike

somehow. I slipped on some new clothes, and picked up my beanie. I looked at it for awhile, I

never seemed to wear it anymore, it reminded me of what I used to be, a thug. I threw it in the

trash can on my way out. I reached Degrassi Community School, and saw Emma waiting for me

by the steps. She smiled like I had never seen her smile before when she saw me, I smiled back,

but then quickly remembered my hot dream with Spike, and my smile faded. "Is there something

wrong?" Emma said as soon as I reached her. "No, no, I'm just, just tired; I had a rough night

last night." She smiled and gave me a full blown kiss right in front of the school; Emma was

different now I could tell. Before she would have never done anything like that in front of

everybody. I guess us making love seemed to change everything. The day seemed normal, but

those thoughts of Spike kept inkling their way back into my brain. During lunch Emma and I sat

down together, I could feel Jay and Towerz's eyes on me, they felt betrayed I went back to the

supposed "tree hugger" of Degrassi. I couldn't care less, they didn't have the love and stability

we did. As we were walking home, Emma stopped in the park we were walking through, and

got serious, "Sean, can we sit and talk about something." I knew it, she was going to dump me,

filthy whore. I sat down on the park bench next to her, "If you think I want to break up, that's

not it at all, it's about my mom," Emma said. Spike, what about her? I felt very uneasy at that

moment. "What, what is it?" I said back to her. "My mom, found our used condom on the floor,

and she knows that we're having sex." Emma said uneasily, wringing her hands. I took one and

said, "That's it? Emma, she probably just wants us to be safe." Emma sighed happily, and we

started to make-out. I looked at my watch, it was getting late. We got up and started to walk

towards Emma's house. Spike opened the door, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Mom, mom

what's wrong?" Emma said running up to her. "It's Snake, I think he's having an affair!" Spike

cried sobbing uncontrollably.


	4. A fufillment, a mistake

**_A/N- Here's good 'ol chapter 4, fresh for your reading pleasure! ;)_**

* * *

We all went inside to find out the story of Snakes affair. "He-he called the house to say that he

had another meeting and wouldn't be home until late, and that his cell phone was here, and not to

answer it when he was gone. Well needless to say, it did. Being the wife I am, I wanted to see

who was calling, and it said 'PJ' on the caller ID. I didn't recognize the number, so I did what

anyone would, I picked it up, and some woman on the other line said, 'Snake, hey it's Gina, I

hope all the arrangements have been made for tonight, and you got past your wife, because, I

really want to see you, ciao.'" Spike burst into tears, and with that Jack began to cry. "Mom, I

have Dance soon, what about Jack, you're in no mood to watch him." Emma said frantically. "I'll

do it," I said, Emma and Spike needed this. "I'll watch him while you're at dance tonight Emma."

Emma smiled and kissed me hard, "Thank you so much Sean." "Yes, thank you." Spike said

rubbing her eyes. Emma went upstairs to change for dance while I put the baby to sleep. As

soon as Emma had left, I was alone with Spike. "I just don't understand why, Why would he

cheat on me, we have a baby, a happy, good life." Spike said, calmer now. "I don't know

Spike, you're a great woman, and what he did was wrong. He shouldn't have you." I said it, and

I meant it too. Spike looked at me, "Thank you Sean, you get me." She slowly leaned in and I

got closer to her. I stopped, I couldn't kiss her, it was too wrong, "I can't do this." Spike kept

looking at me and touched my face, "It's okay." She pulled me forward, and we kissed. It felt so

right, but the world new it was wrong, I wanted to say no, stop this, this is wrong, but I couldn't.

She was vulnerable, this was wrong. We began to make-out, and I began to go back on the

couch, her on top of me. I could feel her hands roam all over my body, she reached for my belt,

I stopped her. "I can't," she kept kissing me and pushed me down, I gave into her. She had

unbuckled my pants, and had begun to slip them off me; I slipped off her shirt, and unclasped her

bra. She slipped on the condom, and soon I was inside her. It felt beautiful, I couldn't explain it,

and she seemed so pure. Soon it was all over, and I stroked her hair as she lay naked on top of

me. "Why did you do this, I asked. Why did you tempt me?" I stopped stroking her hair. She

suddenly shot up, and began to dress, "Why did we do that?!" she buried her face in her hands. I

didn't know what to do. I placed my hand on her back, and she got up, "Sean, I think you need

to leave." She pointed at the door. I was mad, she came onto me! I was in shock and threw

down the used condom, "No Spike! You come on to me!!!" We had sex Spike, that's never

going to change, not ever so you can live with it or not!" She looked at me, "Sean, I know, and I

can't, I just can't!" She broke down, and ran into my arms. She began to kiss me, I heard the

door handle turn. Spike stopped, and ran to pick up the condom. She ran over to the couch, and

grabbed a magazine, to make it seem like she was there the entire time. I stood there, amazed at

what had just happened. "Hi! I'm home!" It was Emma, and she looked tired. "Sean, why are

you just standing there." I felt like shit, I couldn't believe what had just happened. It was like a

movie where the handsome protagonist is in a life or death situation, and then ten minutes later, is

in the arms of his sexy co-worker, standing over the bad guy's body. Except, this was worse, I

had sex with Emma's mom.


	5. I want you but I know I can't have you

**_A/N- Hey people I'm on a roll! So r&r! I'll do my job, you do yours! Sorry it's so short, but today was hectic becuase I met LAUREN COLLINS AND STACEY FARBER!_**

"Emma, I'm not feeling too hot today, I think I'm gonna stay home, so don't wait for me, get my

homework for me will ya, I need to keep up for Student Welfare, thanks, ok, I love you too." I

hung up the phone slowly, the fact was, I wasn't really sick, I wanted to talk to Spike again, and

we had to end it. It was 11:23, Emma was long gone by now, and I knew Spike was home. I

slowly walked up the pathway, and knocked on the door...

* * *

It was odd, how they just stood there, like something awful had happened, Sean seemed

perfectly fine last night. My mom seemed uncomfortable around Sean, and told him to leave, I

thought it was weird; she just went straight to bed. Snake never came home that night; I kind of

figured he wouldn't. When I saw him in MI I couldn't even look at him. "Emma," I looked up,

oh great, he was talking to me now. "What do you want?" I snapped. "Emma, what's wrong,

you haven't talked to me all day, I feel shut out." I stood up angrily and slapped him across the

face, "How- how dare you?! How could you just cheat on my mom, and expect me to talk to

you?!" He just stood there, this look on his face the said _"How did you know?"_ I caught him,

and I knew it. I ran to the washroom with tears streaming down my face, he didn't deserve

anyone after what he did. I thought he loved us, he seemed so happy. I ran into a stall and threw

up, all this drama and anxiety, I couldn't take it. I sat with my head against the stall, and glanced

at my watch, it read 11:23. I slowly got up and headed towards my locker, I couldn't stay here

any longer...

* * *

Spike looked awful, she saw me, and looked away, "Sean, wh-why are you here, you should be

at school right now." She had this look in her eyes, she needed someone, an anchor to lean on.

Then I realized, that sick feeling, that horrible realization, wasn't guilt, wasn't hate for myself and

what we had done, it was love, and I was trying to stop it. I opened my mouth to speak, but I

couldn't. Spike put her arms around my neck, and drew me in. We kissed, and went inside, we

went to the couch, the place where we had made love the night before. Not today though, today

was different, we just lay there, kissing passionately. Her hands stayed behind my neck, and I

had mine on her hips. It was romantic, I hadn't felt this way with anyone, not Emma, not Ellie,

not even Amy. "Mom?" Oh my god, Emma. I scrambled, and Spike went to go see what was

with her, I ran quietly down the stairs to Emma's room, and out her window. As soon as I was

safely outside, I ran, I ran hard all the way to my house where my dirty life was well known. I

opened the door, and went inside, slamming the door. My lungs burned, my muscles ached, but

it felt good, I was in love, but the problem was, it couldn't stay that way, I knew it was wrong,

but we loved each other.


	6. Living a lie, someonee is watching

**_A/N- Yes I know it's hard to believe that chapter 6 is here, but it is, so R&R!_**

"Mom?" I said as I walked in, "Mom, are you here?". I heard a rustle, and someone run out of

the room, I might have been her. I walked into the living room, and there she was lying on the

couch. "Mom? Who was that running out?" I asked. She shot up, I must have startled her. "E-

Emma? What are you talking about?" she looking confused, and upset. "Never mind, this place

is a pig sty." I looked around the room, Snakes clothes were thrown everywhere, picture frames

were broken with pictures of him inside. I picked up a frame with the picture of when my mom

had Jack, all of us smiling, her all sweaty from having the home-birth. A tear ran down my cheek,

and I threw the picture down, shattering it more. "Emma you'd better rest, you look pale." I

looked at her, I wasn't feeling too hot, so I went to my room. I went to sit down my backpack,

when I saw footprints leading out of my room through the window, I must be going insane.

* * *

I got off of the wall I was leaning against, and thought of Spike, I had to see her again, but when

Emma was home, and it was hard with her around, if she ever found out, I don't know what I

would do. I shoved my hands into my pockets, and felt something, a piece of paper? "Sean, I

don't know why, but I want to see you again. Come over tomorrow, while Emma's at

Gymnastics practice after school. –Spike." I crumpled the note, and I couldn't help but smile.

She felt the same way I did, unsure. I went to sleep happy that night, images of me and Spike, on

the couch, making love, kissing. I woke up to the sound of the phone the next morning, "Sean?" I

heard a groggy voice ask. It was Emma, and she didn't sound good. "I'm sick, so can you pick

up my stuff from school?" I smiled, she was sick; I had to talk to Spike, but how. "Uh, I don't

think I can, I'm still not feeling too good, can I talk to your mom, I need to ask her if I left my

walkman there," I cringed, would she buy it? "Um, ok I'll get her, MOM SEAN'S ON THE

PHONE HE HAS A QUESTION!" Emma started coughing from yelling, I held the phone away

from my ear. "Hello? Sean, are you there?" I shot back to reality, and swallowed hard. "Spike,

hey, about our plans, I was thinking maybe, you could come here today, and just tell Emma you

had to run an errand?" She giggled, "That sounds good, I'll see you then, but right now I have to

take Jack to a daycare center, I'll be over in 15 minutes. Good-bye Sean, I'll see you soon, I

love you." I slowly hung up the phone. She......She loved me. I was giddy, and took a long

shower, until she came. I came to the door, and Spike stood up and kissed me. "Hi," she said,

"Miss me?" I laughed, she was so beautiful. We kissed, and eventually went into my room, and

made love. As we lie in my bed, Spike head rested on my chest, "What, how, why are we like

this? How did we end up together, on my list of top 100 things to never happen to me, this

would be right up there." I laughed, "I don't know, when I saw you again...I had to..." I blushed,

and Spike was looking in my eyes now, brushing my hair, "...I had to have you." She laughed,

and kissed, me again, another passionate kiss. She leaned over me to look at my clock, "Oh

shoot," she sighed, "I have to go, I'm sorry, I'll come by again tomorrow, try to miss school."

She kissed me and got up to change into her clothes. I got up, and changed into a bathrobe to

lead her out. We held hands to the door, and we kissed once again out on my front step, no one

was watching, at least I thought we weren't.


	7. It has to end NOW

**_A/N- Ok people, for those of you who are confused, It goes from Craigs point-of-view to Sean's, not Emma and Sean's, this will be a one chapter thing. R&R!_**

**_Craig's POV_**

I looked over to Sean's and saw the unthinkable. Sean and SPIKE?! It was un-natural, Spike

kissing Sean so naturally, him playfully grabbing her ass like a real, normal, couple would. I had

to talk to him; it would feel weird, since we really haven't talked since grade 9. As soon as he

and Spike had stopped their tongue-wrestling, she hopped in her car and sped off. I ran across

the street to Sean's, and knocked on the door. "Just a second!" I heard him yell, good god, what

was I going to say? The door opened quickly, and Sean looked surprised to see me there.

"Craig, wow, hey man what's up, haven't talked to you in awhile," he laughed nervously, and I

sensed he knew that I knew. He cleared his throat, "So, uh, so are you still with Ashley?" I

nodded. "Yeah, she realized she still loved me, and we got back together, I vowed not to hurt

her again, isn't that funny?" I said nonchalantly. He just stared, "I-I don't know what your talking

about," he stammered, he began to sweat. I walked inside the house, Sean closing the door

behind me. I spun around, "I'm a lying dick-face bastard after what I did to Ashley and Manny,

but you? You're in deep shit man!" I yelled. He started to rub his neck, in a nervous habit. "After

the whole cheating/pregnancy/abortion thing, I thought Ashley wouldn't forgive me, and she did,

but when Emma forgave you, that was great! But now, now, you're just hurting her again. With

her mom dude, her mom! That's sick!" Sean came close to my face, "Hey man, we're in love

okay!" he yelled, I could feel his breath against my neck. "Sean, you didn't, you didn't have sex

with her..." I trailed off in amazement; I didn't think it went that far. He hung his head low, and

nodded. My mouth was open now, and I looked around, the condom wrapper on the floor, the

condom was god-knows-where, and his clothes trailed into his bedroom. Funny, I had only had

sex once, and we'd missed that tiny detail. I looked at him, and shook my head. "What about

Snake?" I asked quietly. "He's cheating on her, the night she found out, was.... The first night we

had sex." He said. "If Emma found out, she'd never forgive you, this is the worst thing, and I

thought cheating was bad." I sighed. "I love her man," he sighed. "It's not love,_ believe_ me." I

sat on his couch now, picking at the threads that hung loose. "I thought it was love with Manny,

but it wasn't, it was a lust, a lust I couldn't get with Ashley, that was a one time thing, and now

it's over. I'm back with Ashley for all the right reasons now, and I don't need that lust anymore,

because I knew what I did was stupid, and wrong, and I was and asshole to Ashley." I looked

up, mad, mad for what he was doing to Emma, because I knew what it did to a person. "Now

you're doing it to Emma, she deserves better." I spat. Sean looked up, he was getting tears in his

eyes, "I know, I know, I need to tell Spike, we have to end it." I looked at my watch, I had to

go, or Joey would kill me for being late and not watching Angela. "I got to go man, but you have

to do what's right." I walked out of his house, leaving him standing in his living room, tears rolling

down his face.

* * *

I hated that he was right, but he was, it had to stop, before I had too much on my plate. I quickly

got dressed, and ran to Spike's, it had to end, and now. Emma would be at Gymnastics, at least

I hoped she would be, she didn't miss a practice for anything. I ran up the steps, and knocked

swiftly on the door. Spike answered, saw me and smiled. She leaned in to kiss me, but I looked

away. Her smile faded, and she took my hand inside. "Sean, what's wrong honey?" she asked

gently. Tears burned in my eyes now, I took in a shaky breath, "We have to stop, I can't, I just

can't break Emma's heart again, it would kill me," a tear slipped down, and Spike took her

thumb, and wiped it away, bringing me in for a kiss. I wanted her, but this time I knew, I had to

end it. I broke the kiss, and looked away, "Spike-"she cut me off "I know Sean, I know, but I

love you, " I pushed away. "No you don't," I stepped away, "It's-It's a lust, just a lust," I cried.

She came up, and pulled me in, I kissed her hard, and we fell to the couch, caressing each other,

kissing, and moaning. _"STOP, STOP!´_ I kept hearing my mind say no, stop it, I had to stop, but

the lust was more powerful than love. "Mom? Sean?" We heard a shaky voice say. That was our

mistake though, our lust got the best of us, we didn't hear the doorknob turn, we didn't hear her

walk in, all we could hear was Emma being stabbed in the heart.


	8. Emma walks in

**_A/N- And now, for the chapter I'm sure we've all been waiting for..._**

* * *

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "Mom? Sean?" I asked in a shaky voice, I wanted to die

right then and there. Sean looked up quickly, and jumped out from under my mom. "E-Emma,

oh my god, let me explain." I wanted to kill him, "Explain, how you magically got beneath my __

_mother_, and started making out with her!!!" I yelled. My mom got up, and came toward me to

hug me, "Emma, honey please," she pleaded. I pushed her away in disgust, "How could you, I –

I loved you." I sobbed. Sean came up to me, and I slapped him across the face. He stumbled

back, I hit him _hard_. "Emma, please, please let me explain, please!" he cried, tears rolling down

his face. "You piece of shit!" I yelled, I had never swore before, my mom was shocked, "My

mom was better for you? MY MOM?! You, I- I can't believe I made love to you!" I shot over

to my mom, "Did he bang you too? HUH did he?!" I screamed.She looked down a begun to

sob, oh my god, she had sex with him too. "Twice, Emma I'm so sorry!" She sobbed, collapsing

to the floor. Twice, how dare he? I looked down in anger, hurt and betrayal. "Leave Sean," I

hissed. "Emma, can we just-" he stammered, but I cut him off. "LEAVE!" I pointed to the door.

I watched as he walked out, tears streaming down his face. I ran downstairs to my room, and

threw things to find that lie of a letter he had given to me. I furiously looked through drawers, and

found it, I read it once again, and then ripped it to shreds, he was nothing to me, _nothing_. I

screamed, and went to my bed. I picked up the sheets where we had made love, and ripped

them in pieces. I took the entire sheet set and ripped it all. I threw things, sobbed madly, and I

wanted to die. "Why?! Why did he have to break my heart again?" I sobbed. Collapsing on the

pile of my ripped sheets, I gripped them, "He said he'd changed, he said he'd changed..." I

sobbed until I finally went to sleep. I woke up the next morning; my room looked like a category

four hurricane had hit. There were ripped sheets, papers, and notes everywhere. I heard some

one come slowly down the steps, "Emma?" a voice said, but it wasn't my mom. A head peeked

out from behind the corner, Manny. "Oh my god, Emma what happened?" she gasped. I

suddenly remembered everything, and sobbed uncontrollably. "Sean, he's so, so..." I sobbed

more. Manny ran down, and carefully walked through the damage. "Emma, Emma please talk to

me, what happened?" Manny asked worriedly. I breathed in so that I could talk through my

tears. I rubbed my face, and tried my best not to cry. "Yesterday, I-I came home from

gymnastics early, and I walk in, and I see my mom and Sean, making out passionately on my

couch!" I sobbed. "Then I swear and yell at them, slap Sean across the face, and asked my mom

if he'd ever had sex with her!" I sobbed, I didn't want to continue, I collapsed into Manny. I

looked up at her, more tears coming down, "She said, that they made love twice, TWICE!" I

sobbed. Manny looked shocked, "Sean, had sex with your mom!" I nodded sobbing. Manny

and I just sat quietly, until we started talking, I explained to her how much I loved him, and how

much I thought he had truly changed. Manny left around 1, and I was left with my sheet less

piece of shit bedroom, the one I was forced to move into when Snake knocked that person that

is supposedly my mother up. I would never talk to her again, she was dead to me. I don't know

how I would go back to school; I knew I wouldn't be the same person I was. I hated myself, I

needed to change. I got up, and looked into my shattered mirror; I looked horrible, like someone

else. I punched the mirror, and yelped. A piece of the glass was deep in my knuckle, and I

ripped it out painfully. At least it felt better than the pain I was feeling. I threw the bloody piece of

glass on the floor, and looked back at the mirror; blood was now on the mirror, smeared over

my face. I felt anger, and I knew I wasn't going to be good old Emma, sure I would feel and

look the same, but with an attitude, I was tired of being hurt, I needed to stick up for myself. I fell

onto my bed and begun to cry silently, I would never forget what he did. This was by far the

lowest thing Sean Cameron could ever do to anyone. Not only had he broken my heart, he had

slept with my mom, twice. I found a pillow without a cover, and buried my head into it. It smelled

like Sean, I shot up, and took the piece of mirror that stabbed into my knuckle, and stabbed it

into the pillow, ripping it, there were feathers everywhere. I flung the pillow over to the side, and

grabbed the other, this one was fine with me, I buried my head, and begun to sob. I stared into

my pillow, then I heard someone come through my window, I didn't want to look, it was

probably just Manny. I felt the bed move, and that someone had put their hand on my back. "I

never meant to hurt you; I loved you so much it killed me." Sean, I shot up, and scooted to the

edge of my bed, I looked down in anger, my hands turning into fists. "Get out Sean, now." I

sobbed. He scooted towards me, he reached out to touch my hand, but I shoved him away,

"You don't get it!" I yelled angrily in his face, "You-you hurt me, you made me feel like nothing,

lower than nothing, and you want to know why? You slept with my mom, of all people my mom?

You had sex with her, something I thought was ours, and you did it with her, twice! I'll never

forgive you, not for this." I looked away, tears streaming down my face. Sean looked away, he

was going to cry again, he then placed something in front of me, and walked away. I looked over

at what he'd placed down; it was a picture from our very first date, ever. I gently picked it up;

this was when we were both virgins, before sex was the big thing. Then we had sex, and he had

to have more. I sobbed, and threw the picture on the ground. I heard the person formally known

as my mother move around upstairs. I heard her make her way towards my door, and open it. I

buried myself beneath my ripped sheets, and pillow. I began to sob again, remembering

everything once more, "Get out!" I screamed. She came towards me, and picked me up. "Emma

stop it was a mistake!" she yelled. I was tired of her bullshit, I slapped her across the face (I had

been doing that a lot lately.), "Don't talk to me you bitch." I hissed. She held the side of her face

in shock; she knew she'd done something terrible to make her only daughter act out like this. "E-

Emma" she sobbed, "I'm sorry, please..." she broke down "I was vulnerable; I need someone to

lean on." I looked at her in disgust, "So you decide to sleep with my boyfriend! I hate you; don't

even think about talking to me again, I will never forgive you for this!" She walked upstairs

sobbing, and tended to Jack. Eventually during the day, she left with Jack to stay with Joey. The

next day I had to go to school, to Degrassi, that's what I feared the most.

* * *

**_A/N- Yes, I am very proud of this chapter, and if you think it was overly-dramatic, just think about it, what if your boyfriend had slept with you mom twice, in secret, when you were going out? Right now I'm in my current writers block stage, so don't expect chpaters to come soon, I need to decide how to make this story work._**


	9. Broken

**_A/N- Right now I would like to take a moment, to thank all of those faboulous reviewrs I LOVE YOU GUYS! I just love recieving those e-mails! And, I know it's hard to read a story when there are so many intense cliffhangers, but it is worth it! And now onto chapter 9! Thanks again to those reviwers and those who have added "She Will Be Loved" on to their Favorite Stories List!_**

* * *

I wasn't clean, I felt dirty. I had no one now, Emma was gone, Jay and Towerz were gone, no

one was left for me. As I sulked up to Degrassi, I saw Emma walking up the steps, talking to

Manny; she had tears in her eyes still. Manny then gave her hug, comforting her. She looked over

at me, and just shook her head. I broke her, her spirit, her will. Emma would now only have

hatred for those who hurt her in the future. I sighed, and slowly walked up the steps. I walked

past them, and Emma sobbed harder when she saw me. God, I was shit. As soon as I entered

the building, Craig was there. "She found out, didn't she?" he said. I slowly nodded my head; I

tried not to let any tears fall. "After what you told me yesterday, I had to tell Spike it was over," I

sighed. "She didn't want it, so she came onto me, and we started to kiss on the couch, I wanted

to stop, but he wouldn't let me. We didn't even hear the door open, but the next thing I know,

Emma's there, this horrified look on her face." I was trying so hard not to cry when I told him.

"She knows that we had sex, twice. She swore, Emma has never sworn in her life, she slapped

me really hard across the face, and her mom was sobbing after she told her. She screamed at me

to leave." A tear was now trickling down my face. "I came back the next day, I tried to talk to

her, telling her how sorry and stupid I was. When I went into her room, it was horrible; she was

rolled up, on her bed, now sheet less because she ripped them up. There were the notes we had

written to each other in pieces on the floor, there was a ripped pillow on the floor, feathers

everywhere, her mirror was shattered, and there was blood on it. I sat down and she hissed at

me to get out, she said I made her feel like nothing, lower than nothing." I was silently crying

now. "God, I didn't realize how much I loved her until now" I sighed, wiping away the tears.

"You fucked up, big time." Craig said. "No shit," I laughed. I saw Emma walk in trying not to

cry, Manny shoved into me, "Sorry, mother fucker, funny, those words really do mean something

to you, don't they Sean?" I looked away, she was right, I deserved whatever punches were

thrown at me, I broke an innocent girl, and I deserved to pay. I sulked to MI, Emma was in that

class, and the worst thing was, we sat next to each other. I sat down, and she looked away. "So,

how are you two love-birds today?" Paige came up to us. Emma started to cry, and ran out of

the room. "Oh my god, what did I say?" Paige asked worriedly. "We broke up Paige, it was

ugly, so if you don't mind, can you leave me alone?" I sighed. Paige knew it was serious, and

walked out of the room. This day, was going to suck.

* * *

He had to keep on hurting me, there was no way I could stay here, and be around him. His

looks, his presence, made me sick. I looked into the girl's bathroom mirror, and looked away. I

turned and ran into the closest stall, and vomited. I felt sick, I couldn't be here. Then I heard the

door open, "Emma, Emma hun are you in here?" Paige. She was always willing to help someone,

especially after her rape. I got up, and opened the stall. "Are you okay, what happened?" she

asked me concerned. I looked away from her, "Paige, I-he-they..." She was worried, "Emma,

what happened, was the break-up bad?" I looked at her, tears no coming down my face. "He

cheated on me...with...with..." I sobbed. Paige gasped, "Oh my god, he cheated on you?

Bastard, with whom?" I stopped sobbing and got mad, "My.....my....my mom!" Paige looked

stunned, "Your mom?! That's gross!" She turned fast, but I stopped her, "Paige, please, don't

tell anyone!" She turned, I began to sob even more, and she embraced me. "Emma, I won't, hey

after school, do you want to talk about this whole 'situation'?" I nodded, and wiped away my

tears. She helped me fix my make-up before going to class. We walked in, and Mr. Simpson

saw us, but looked away. Paige looked confused, "Don't even ask." I spent the whole day with

Paige and Ashley, who explained to me that what Sean did was awful, even worse than what

Craig did. She got back together with Craig, because she understood why he had cheated on

her, and because she loved him too much. She also explained that she felt hypocritical about the

whole situation, because when she was on ecstasy a few years ago, she made out with Sean

when Jimmy and she were still together. She chuckled uneasily, "But, yeah you can't forgive

someone for something like this, I mean I could relate, but you? You can't exactly relate to a

situation like this." She sighed, and said that she and Paige and I were going to have a long talk at

Paige's house. So we went to Craig's locker first so she could tell him that they couldn't hang

out after school. "Hey, Craig" she kissed him, and I looked away, love was bullshit I had

decided, it'll only hurt you in the end. Ashley looked at me, "Um, we can't do anything after

school, Paige and I are going to talk to Emma, about Sean, and how he cheated on her, with her

mom." I looked at her. Why did she have to tell him, what was my life now public to everyone?

Craig looked at her uneasily, and cleared his throat, "Wow. Really, I'm so sorry Emma." He

looked down, "You knew didn't you?" I asked him. He looked at me, "Yeah I did, but I knew

since last week, I saw your mom and Sean at his house, kissing, and I yelled at him, telling him

that what he was doing was stupid, and by far lower than what I did to Ash-" Ashley whapped

him on the arm, and shook her head. He looked back at me, "I'm so sorry." I got mad, "Okay

you know what? I get it now, I'm just some charity case now, and 'oh lets feel sorry for Emma,

because her boyfriend fucked her mom! Then let's go make her the schools biggest gossip

story!' Well, you know what Ashley, you can go and have you special time with Craig because I

don't need anyone!" I snatched my bag out of her hands, and walked off with angry tears

streaming down my cheeks.

* * *

I watched as Emma freaked out, and walked out of school, a broken, shattered mess. I sighed

heavily, I had done this to her. I rubbed my head mussing up my hair. I walked slowly to my

locker, when Jay came up to me. "Sean, Sean, Sean, I got to give it to you man, Tree Huggers

mom, hot stuff. I heard you banged her, twice! Man you are so good!" I clutched my locker, and

shot him a look, my hand turned into a fist, and within seconds Jay was on the floor, wiping the

blood off of his lip. "Hey, At least I'm not some drugged-out loser thug!" I spat at him. He

grinned and got up, "Oh really Mr. Smart Guy, At least I'm not a Mother Fucker!" Jay turned to

face the already gathering spectators. "That's right, Sean Cameron, your once Mr. Good Guy,

Fucked Emma Nelsons mother," he turned to me and grinned before shouting, "Twice!" The

group gasped, I looked down, and slammed my locker. "Fuck off Jay!" I shoved him before

leaving Degrassi. God, I knew this day was going to suck.

* * *

**_A/N- Okay, I'm thinking one more chapter, and "She WIll Be Loved" will end.. I know, I know It's tragic, but this half of the story must end. Oh, did I say 'half', which means, yes there will be a sequal, and it will be all the dramatic events that take place later on, but that will be made later on, right now I am working on another Fan Fiction right now! _**


	10. Harder then I thought

**_A/N- Hello, my lovely readers, and I know, this is very sad, but "SWBL" is over! This is the final chapter in this story, but rest assured there might just be a sequal, depending, do you want one? Thank you all who have r&r'ed I am grateful as hell you guys are here! And now, the final chapter in..."She Will Be Loved"._**

* * *

I walked steadily, my tears now gone; I wasn't upset anymore, just angry as hell. "Emma!" A

voice called after me, I ignored it, I didn't need anyone, _anyone._ I kept walking, slower now, but

I heard running steps come up behind me. "Emma, please stop!" I kept walking, he didn't

deserve my attention. "Sean, go the _fuck_ away, I'm not in the mood." There it was my new

bitchier attitude. "Emma," he spun me around, I looked away, and roughly pulled my arm from

his grip. "Sean, don't even talk to me!" I spat in his face, and went to turn around, but his hand

flew back to my arm. "Please Emma; we never got to talk about _what happened_." I didn't want

to talk about what happened, it made me sick even to think about it. Then I thought about it,

what he said last year, "Got nothin' to say," I glared at him and spun around icily, walking away

satisfied.

* * *

I stood in disbelief, I was burned, the same way I had burned her. "Emma, please I don't want

us to be like this!" I still couldn't believe what she had become, se became a new Emma, and she

wasn't willing to take crap anymore. I sighed, and shook my head; I wanted her so bad right

now. I looked up and ran after her, this had to end, I loved her to much to keep it this way.

* * *

He was still running after me, he was hopeless, couldn't he see that it was done, over, finished.

Then I stopped, it would never be over, my heart still wanted him horribly, I loved him, but I

hated him. These mixed feelings, I hated them. I looked back at him, and then looked forward, I

was confused, he slept with my mom, but I loved him. I walked forward tears starting to form in

my eyes. I stopped, and looked down, he caught up to me. I looked up, and he walked over so

he could see my face. I looked at him tears coming down my cheeks, he looked distraught, like

he was about to cry too. I embraced him, and sobbed, "Why, was I not good enough?" I

collapsed onto the sidewalk, him still holding me. I curled up into his lap and sobbed. Now I

don't know how, but we eventually got to my trashed house. We talked about everything, there

were mixed emotions of tears and anger. We sat on the couch, when I looked at him, we looked

at each other, and I shook my head. We slowly got closer, and kissed. I knew me, I wanted to

stop, this was wrong, I hated him, I could taste her on him. I began to pull off, and I looked at

him, then I pulled him closer. We got up stumbling, and I begun to take off his shirt, like all that

had happened, never did. I kissed him harder, and we made our way downstairs to my room. It

was hard to forgive someone like Sean, after what he did. If Ashley could forgive Craig, the why

couldn't I forgive him. He slowly began to push me back on the bed, and he began to unbutton

my shirt. My eyes shot open, and all the emotion began to flood back. "Stop!" I yelled pushing

him away. I sighed, and looked away form him. I pulled my shirt back up, "I can't again, I won't

let you hurt me like you did, Sean that was awful." I got up and looked at him, he looked

stunned. "E-Emma, please, I love you more than life itself," he got up angry, and frustrated. "I

don't know why I did what I did," he looked away, confused and hurt. He looked up, his eyes

wet, "I, I should go, it's obvious that you hate me, you'll never forgive for what I did, and I

understand." He began to walk away, he grabbed his shirt from the foot of my bed, but I

grabbed his hand. My blouse was still open, but it didn't feel weird. "I do love you, but it's hard

to get over what you did, but I guess that's our job right, to fight over those little problems." We

sat down on my bed, and talked for an hour, it turn out that he wanted to end it the night I had

caught them, and he was trying to pull away from my mom, she was vulnerable, Sean knew that.

He didn't want to take advantage of her, Craig had caught them at his apartment, and told Sean

he should end it, that he was hurting me too much to keep it going on anymore. Sean was just

horny, and out of control, and it killed him. He thought he was in love with her, but he never felt

the same way with her, as he did with me. After our conversation, I took his hand, "Sean, I love

you." He looked at me, and he got closer again, and we kissed. I fell back onto my bed, he

stood up on his knees, and looked at me, "Emma, I hope you forgive me." I smiled and grabbed

him. We made love right then and there, I loved him, I don't know why, and you might think that

I'm insane for taking him back, but I just had to forgive him. Every time he pushed into me that

night it felt heavenly, like nothing was there but us, and my bed, we held onto each other tightly,

not letting go, our bodies in a rhythmic motion the entire time. When I woke up in his arms the

next morning, it felt like everything that had happened never did, and that everything was right

again.

_**The End**_


End file.
